the prodigal
by rasillon
Summary: the newbie from fanfic jeff returns to mt horizon
1. Default Chapter

the prodigal   
  
takes place a month after the masquerade story that i had written about a newbie named   
jeff. to recount Jeff was a burglar that pEter was forced to take as a student  
jeff ended up in prison a few months later.Peter tried a plan to reach him and it failed  
and something went horribly wrong and Jeff was found beaten in the prison showers. Peter and SCott took him back to the school  
that night and he was found in the bathroom totally out of it.  
  
now the prodigal  
  
We see Curtis in his office thinking about Jeff the night after returning vanished without a trace. First student who ran who actually got away.  
  
Curtis gets a phone call and leaves for the big town in the state.  
  
He sees a kid homeless dirty unshaven smelling and high on drugs and drunk. Lying in the alley. its Jeff.  
  
PEter is in his office when he gets a call he answers the phone.  
  
Curtis "PEter I got someone who is in really deep trouble a kid who needs help.Will you take him in?"  
  
Peter "no I cant all our grant money is gone for this year."  
  
Curtis thinks for a second "Dont tell him or anyone But i will pay for his stay"  
  
Peter "Curtis we have known each other too long who is it?"  
  
CUrtis "its Jeff hes homeless high on drugs and drunk. He called me for help" "Peter I really dont think hes going to make it"  
  
Peter drops the phone  
  
fade to black  
  
To be continued 


	2. cliffhanger Jeff returns kinda

reunited  
  
Jeff is now in PEter's guest room. still out and Peter and Sophie sit on either side of him.  
Waiting and praying. Peter takes out his cell phone calls a number in memory.  
  
Peter "Roger I need you up at the house NOW!" Roger "whats wrong Peter?"  
PEter "I will tell you when you get here."  
Roger "anything else?" PEter "Yes go and wake up SCott and bring him with you."  
  
Roger Goes down by the docks knowing that Scott and Shelby are sometimes hiding out there   
after curfew. "Strange their not here."  
  
Goes in the boys dorm and sees SCott asleep. Gently wakes Scott motions for him to get  
dressed and join him outside. Scott does so quietly and joins him outside.  
  
Scott whining "what did i do wrong now?"  
Roger "not a thing PEter asked me to get to his house and bring you with me"  
  
Sophie meets them at the door frank next to her. Sophie "let me guess he was on the deck with  
shelby right"   
  
Roger laughs "as shocking as this sounds he was asleep in bed."  
  
Scott "would someone tell me whats going on?"  
  
Sophie " come with me but be very quiet"  
  
She takes him to the guest room PEter comes out.   
frank "any change PEter?"  
  
Peter shakes his head no motions for Roger and Scott to go into the room with him.  
  
They both gasp as they look at Jeff. SCott "what is wrong with him"  
  
Peter "got so many drugs and alcohol in him we dont know if hes going to make it"  
  
Curtis " if he does make it he could be severe trovuble for breaking his probation like he did"  
  
Roger sees Curtis in a chair in the corner "sorry man didnt see you there"  
  
Scott "IM not leaving here until I know hes Ok"  
  
PEter motions for him to join him in the hall "which is why i asked for you."  
Peter "when not in class or group I want you here talking to him try to get  
him out of this. you were the closest thing he had to a friend here. but noone else can know he is here  
till we know if he is going to make it or not.'  
  
Fade to black   
  
To be continued 


	3. prodigal awakens

Prodigal awakes  
  
Scott sits there after classes. SCott"hey man come back  
too us. We need you. Yeah things didnt go very well last time  
but we can all help each other thru all our garbage.  
  
  
He looks at Jeff. Scott grabs Chloes cellphone and dials.  
  
PEter "whats wrong Scott?"  
  
SCott " Get curtis and get up here"  
  
Minutes later curtis and PEter come running into the room to find Jeff sitting up wide   
awake.  
  
PEter smiles and goes over and hugs Jeff "welcome back pal you had  
us worried there."  
  
Jeff doesnt talk he just sits there.  
  
Curtis "let me go and call a doctor too look him over" "Jeff glad your still  
with us"  
  
Jeff in almost a whisper "where where am I?"  
  
Peter "Mount horizon.Dont you rememeber calling Curtis for help or anything"  
  
Jeff " No I dont remember anything."  
  
Peter and Scott look at each other with a worried look.  
  
Jeff "now just two questions?  
  
Peter "Sure what are they?"  
  
JEff "who are you people?"  
  
Jeff "and do you know who I am I dont rememeber a thing"  
  
Fade to black  
  
To be continued 


	4. prodigal in school again

Prodigal rejoins cliffhangers   
  
SCott and Peter wait outside PEters guest room. As the Doctor examines Jeff  
to try and figure why Jeff has no memory at all.  
  
Peter "Go to class Scott as soon as I hear something I will come and tell you."  
  
SCott "what do i tell the others were ive been?"  
  
PEter sighs "tell them the truth its time they found out."  
  
Cliffhangers are lounging in the lodge when Scott comes in. They were waiting   
for breakfast.  
  
Shelby comes up hugs him "where have you been Scott?"  
  
Scott motions for his fellow cliffhangers to move chairs into a circle.  
  
SCott "Curtis brought Jeff back to Horizon"  
  
all at once start asking Questions like where was he,how was he and why isnt he  
here with the rest of us.  
  
Scott "jeff was very high on drugs and alcohol, He barely survived the ordeal  
I was there to help him through this and..."  
  
He looks at the door where the other cliffhangers are staring there is jeff and peter.  
  
They go up to him to welcome him back. Jeff has a blank look and heads into the dining  
area to eat. all look at PEter.  
  
PEter "he has total amnesia.""the Doctor has no idea why, though the drugs were part of it  
but there is something else. So we got to help him get him memory back"  
  
Jeff is carrying a tray he has a flashback of him in a shower room bloody and hurting screaming  
for help and noone coming to his aid all he hears is his attackers laughter.  
  
He goes close to the windows and we hear a gun shot glass breaking and a scream  
  
fade to black  
  
To be continued 


	5. prodigal

prodigal   
  
we see The bullet just barely miss JEff. Hits the table right next to him.  
  
The kids all scatter and jeff faints. Peter and Frank come rushing in.  
  
everyone is ok They help jeff to a chair at a table.  
  
Soon Curtis has gone over the whole school and found not a clue.  
  
Curtis "I will keep some men in the area for a time in case this wasnt  
a accident"  
  
Shelby walks up to Jeff "hey you ok?"  
  
JEff shaking remembers curtis shooting him a few months ago.  
  
he looks up at curtis and attacks him.  
  
Peter and Roger pulls Jeff off of Curtis.  
  
Jeff "you shot me you son of a @@@@@ I will get you for this."  
  
peter "ok it looks like your amnesia might not be permanent"  
  
Late that night Jeff is sweating a small dream is going off in his mind.  
  
he wakes up screaming!  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
